1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine learning device for learning a procedure for aligning an optical part of a light source unit, and a light-source unit manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light source unit such as a laser diode module has been used for many devices. In a light source unit, optical parts such as a light-emitting element, a lens, and an optical fiber are fixed to a cabinet. In the manufacturing process of the light source unit, a light-emitting element is fixed at a predetermined position of the cabinet, and then other optical parts are fixed to the cabinet. The optical parts need to be fixed so as to be located in the optimum positions and the orientations relative to the light-emitting element. For example, the optical parts need to be disposed so as to output light with predetermined intensity in a predetermined direction. The optical parts are fixed to the cabinet such that the intensity of light received by the light-receiving element satisfies predetermined standards (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-176342A).
An operation for adjusting the position and the orientation of the optical part is referred to as alignment. The operation is also referred to as optical axis adjustment. In the process for aligning the optical part, light intensity and the like are measured while the position and the orientation of the optical part are changed. The position and the orientation are repeatedly changed until the measured light value satisfies a predetermined standard.
In an alignment process of the related art, an operator determines an alignment procedure beforehand based on his/her experience. The operator sets the position and the orientation of optical part and then analyzes the measured light value. After that, the operator repeatedly corrects the position and the orientation of the optical part based on the analysis results. In this way, a correction of the alignment procedure depends on the skill of the operator and is thus difficult to be performed automatically.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-084171A discloses a control device for driving a lens that can control a lens holding frame so as to avoid a collision with a machine edge when a lens drive device for performing autofocus is driven for a search.